Devidramon
Devidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon with four blood-red eyes that is feared as the "Compoundeyes Devil". He was summoned from the Dark Area by the messenger of darkness, Devimon, and no Digimon are as wicked as this one. It is usually ridden by Digimon such as Myotismon and it has been said to have been created as a result of hackers misusing the network. Like Devimon, his arms and legs have grown unusually. He tears the enemy with his long arms, and flies in the darkness with his strong wings. When someone staring into his four crimson eyes, they can no longer move, and are torn apart. He has a merciless and violent nature.It is said that Gargoylemon is Devidramon's angelic form. Digimon Adventure A Devidramon is first seen pulling Myotismon's stagecoach. A number of them are summoned by Gatomon to prevent the DigiDestined from pursuing Myotismon through the gate. Some are destroyed by Garurumon, Kabuterimon and MetalGreymon. The second time into Myotismon's castle, MegaKabuterimon takes the remaining two out so that the DigiDestined can get to the door to the Real World. They were never intended to defeat the DigiDestined, only to delay them sufficiently. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor rides a Devidramon before and after the creation of Kimeramon. Wormmon tackles the Digimon Emperor and rides the Devidramon on a collision course to Kimeramon, and both are attacked. After Wormmon gives up his remaining energy so that Magnamon can destroy Kimeramon, Devidramon flies off. Another Devidramon larger than normal is seen in New York when Digimon start to appear in the Real World. Digimon Tamers A Devidramon Bio-Emerges in the Real World, and Impmon frees it from its Digital Field, allowing it to fly around town. It does a lot of damage to Guilmon before Calumon's power activates and Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon for the first time and destroyes Devidramon with his Pyro Blaster attack. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A bunch of Devidramon are with Neo Saiba when he invades Lord HolyAngemon's castle, where a large Devidramon punches an Angemon loyal to him. They are sucked into the Gate of Destiny along with the Vilemon and Devimon by Lord HolyAngemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Devidramon only appear in card with highly stats for Dark Champion Card. It also the biggest amount of DP to digivolve into it, need 50+ DP. His support effect allows to change own attack to triangle once more. Digimon World 2 Devidramon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon or Gigadramon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Devidramon can be found in Asuka's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon at Kulon Pit. He is also available as a Black Champion Card with 12/13. Digital Monster D-Project Devidramon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve further into Mummymon or Arukenimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Devidramon digivolves from Tsukaimon, and digivolve to Kimeramon or Gigadramon. They can be found in DarkMoonCity and Shadow Abyss. Digimon World Championship Devidramon digivolves from either Gazimon (20 Dark-AP/6 Battles) or BlackAgumon (20 Dark-AP), and can digivolve into Megadramon (10 Battles/50% Wins), Cyberdramon (40 Machine-AP), or SkullGreymon over time. Digimon Battle Devidramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve further to Cyberdramon. Attacks * Crimson Claw (Crimson Nail): Slashes and tears enemies with its long, sharp claws, powered from deep darkness. * Dead Eyes (Red Eye): Paralyzes enemies with its crimson evil eyes, staring at them making opponent vulnerable to attack. * Dark Gale: A pairs thick beams shots from his eyes. * Black Bite: Bites enemies with his poisoning black teeth. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Evil Dragon Digimon